Warriors Share Wiki:Adopt A User/Apprentice Requests
Littlewillow Apprentice request from me! I will need help! Littlewillow 16:26, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : I suppose I could take you. Unless anyone else wants you. Do you have any preferences on which mentor you have? There's a list of mentors on the main AAU page. Silly Cat Face! 16:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Well I don't know any of you so I don't care. Just some one helpful! I'll have you. Littlewillow 22:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : Choose anyone from the mainpage. Here are all the mentors: Night, Skye, Forest, Feather, Millie, Leopard, me. Choose one ;) 23:13, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! I'm Millie. I could take you- but if Leopard wants you, that's all fine by me. XD After all, she is Miss Mentor. : Leopard, why not? You're good with the newer members. =) 17:28, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Is that decided then? If I'm not mistaken, Littlewillow, I am your mentor! Silly Cat Face! 17:46, November 8, 2011 (UTC) : Night's not the only one around here who can make final decisions . ;) 17:48, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, Loudsplash wants me as her apprentice. What should I do? Littlewillow : I'm not a mentor so Leopard should take you. It's not like i'm a mentor anyways, besides, Leopard was my mentor and she's awesome. She deserves this and you deserve her. I don't wanna cause a riot and make everyone be all "YOUR NOT A MENTOR MYEH" and stuff so yeah...sure I wish I could have you but I can't. 13:50, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Loudsplash, you're not a mentor. Simple as that. Leopard has a lot more experience then you do. Littlewillow, your mentor is Leopardclaw. Matter settled. Maybe in a bit, you'll be a mentor, Loudeh. 14:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC) IK, that's what I was saying :| see, no one ever listens to me XD 14:24, November 9, 2011 (UTC) If a user requests a specific mentor, then the mentor must take the apprentice unless she herself doesn't wish to. 22:05, November 9, 2011 (UTC) : You're reading that wrong. the mentor wanted the apprentice, not the other way around. 23:17, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :: No, you're reading it wrong. The first sentence Littlewillow requested a mentor, then Leopardclaw offered, and then Littlewillow said, "I'll have you!" to Leopardclaw. 22:37, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: So is it settled? Littlewillow Yes, it's settled. Also, Night, not what I was referring to, I don't think. Eh, whatever. Matter settled. XD 23:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Scarletwind Hello. I'm new to the wiki and I think I'd like a mentor to show me to ropes. -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 13:41, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : I'll take you, if no one else minds. Welcome to the wiki! :) :: Rofl. Scarlet, do you really need to be an apprentice? Anyways, Millie, if you'd like her, I have no problem with it. Night, Leopard, Feather? Suggestions and comments? 20:30, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yes, yes she does. >:) *evil laugh* Besides, it'll be fun 'teaching' her. Teaching the PCA deputy? Hmm... Millie. I hear your evil laugh! Can we NOT scare away the memebers...? 02:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC) : It'll be an honour. :D Plus I can get out of doing Mudf- *shuts up*. Am I scary? Oh noes! Go ahead. Wait . . . PCA deputy?! Dang!!! They go through their deputies like water. We must be effing popular!!! :D 12:07, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Eh, PCA can't keep their heads on straight anymore. >.> 17:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Really, Cloudy? I think that you and I have our heads screwed on quite tight. xPP -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 23:38, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Thistleberry Hi! I just joined the wiki, and I would like a mentor to help teach em about it. :) Thistleberry : Welcome, Thistle! Hmm, who should we have as your mentor? Night, are you free? (I've lost track) 06:53, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Silver, Night and Forest have no apprentices at the minute. Maybe Forest should take you? If she's active that is. Silly Cat Face! 10:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Please please please can I have Thistle? I haven't had an apprentice since Silversong. Please? :D 12:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) : I see no reason why not. I have no objections. Silly Cat Face! 12:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Hey, knock yourself out. Night, you do a good job with teaching users. xD 17:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yes! Thanks guys! =) 11:48, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hollycloud Matter OF:Hey could i HAVE a mentor please? I dont know much about the site and i want to be respected and not make a fool out of myself XD Hehe, Holly, this should go on the apprentice requests page. ;P 03:20, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Ummmm, I think we should have Shadewing have you. She just became a mentor today and she's really great. Any objections? 12:44, November 14, 2011 (UTC) No, none! You'll do great Shadeh! So many new apprentices recently! Silly Cat Face! 18:33, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Wow... That was quick... And sure! I dont really no who she is but okey! and I know... See? Matter Of fact already made a fool out of myslef ♪ ★Hollycloud♪ ★ 01:25, November 15, 2011 (UTC) That took me by surprise! 23:18, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Someone's happy. xD Shadeh, you'll do just wonderful. 23:20, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Aw, thanks. :) I'll do my best. 23:45, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Appleshine Gloweh recommended this place for me so I figured, why not?! I'm Appleshine, you can call me Shineh :) Appleshine 17:50, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Shineh! Do you have a mentor in mind? [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 17:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Well I don't really know anyone so not really :) Appleshine 17:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) There's a list of mentors on the main page. You don't have to pick if you don't want to, though. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 17:55, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I think i'll let the mentors decide who gets me. I wouldn't want to deprive anyone of the opportunity :) Appleshine 17:58, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Well said! [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 17:59, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Grace.... YOU EDIT CONFLICTED ME! Anyways, welcome, Appleshine! Any friend of Grace is welcome here. Hmm... as for your mentor, who should take you? Silver and Forest are the only ones without apprentices, and both are wonderful mentors. However, Appleshine, why don't you pick? There's nothing wrong with that - you just can't have Grace. xD 18:02, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm not good at choosing but....um....er.....Forest? I like that name :) Appleshine 18:03, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, Forestpaw, eh? I'll go message her and tell her someone's requested to be her apprentice. Don't worry, she doesn't bite. Now, do any of the other mentors have an issue with Shineh's choice? 18:05, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Nup. But about the 'just can't have Grace' thing. Doesn't it say we can have two apprentices? [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 18:07, November 18, 2011 (UTC) No, I said that because you're still new to the mentoring process. Give it a few more weeks, and we'll allow you to take on two. =) 18:10, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see. But TBH I barely even have one. Stoneclaw hasn't edited AT ALL in like a week >.< [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 18:12, November 18, 2011 (UTC) We all have lives, Grace. Stoneclaw is active at WWiki too, and that's what engroses most of her time. Send her a message - she'll answer. Anyways, sometimes that happenes with mentors and apprentices. Sweetflower hasn't edited, but I know she's busy over at WWiki as well. xD Yeah....let's stop spamming the page. Anyways, if any other mentor that hasn't okay'd this has a problem with Forestpaw being Appleshine's mentor (inclduing Forest herself), please speak up. =) 18:21, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I don't mind. :) I like my name, too! FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 19:58, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Songcloud Hi! I am new to this wikia, actully wikia in all. So I was wondering if I could have a mentor. I would like to request Silversong as a mentor. But if she is not avalilble anyone else will do! Songcloud 23:26, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Summer (Song) =3 Welcome! Actually, Silver is available to be a mentor, I think. If that's who you request, that's who you get. Comments from the other mentors? 23:34, November 18, 2011 (UTC) None. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your nyan, and you shall survive 23:41, November 18, 2011 (UTC) UHGGG! TO much confusen! Pick my mentor for me!!!!! ☁Song☁ ♪StarClan's Prophecy♪ {C}15:47, November 19, 2011 (UTC) OMG! Just pick my mentor. Ok I changed my mind. Just pick my mentor, or give me Graceglow if she is avalible. ☁Song☁ ♪StarClan's Prophecy♪ 16:22, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Silversong will be your mentor. Graceglow is not allowed to have another one because she's new to the process. If you're going to be impatient about it, then we'll make you wait even longer. >.> 17:03, November 19, 2011 (UT Cloudy, I just talked to Nightfern and she siad that Silver is rearly active and I should choose her. So can you just choose one for me to make it easier for everyone. ☁Song☁ ♪StarClan's Prophecy♪ 19:48, November 19, 2011 (UTC) See, being a mentor, just as in the books, is an agreement between the mentor and the apprentice. If you keep acting like this, no mentor wants to agree to mentor you! We are trying to find one, trust me! FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 19:49, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry for acting imaptiontiont. Take as long as you need, Give me any mentor. Take your time. ☁Song☁ ♪StarClan's Prophecy♪ 20:00, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sorry for not being on! I'll be your mentor. Welcome to the wiki! 13:53, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Globalsong Hey! I'm Globalsong. I would like to request a mentor. (I hope I'm doing this right.) Globalsong 15:49, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Globalsong You are. =) Hmm, what mentors are there? We're already filled up, so you can go ahead and pick anyone of us. Or if there's an inactive apprentice, the mentor will speak up and she could take you. 18:32, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Mine hasn't edited in over a week... [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your nyan, and you shall survive 19:16, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Grace, I told you to send her a message about her inactivity. >.>;; 03:01, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I did message her... [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your nyan, and you shall survive 11:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki, Globalsong! A tip for picking mentors: check out their userpages. So, go do that and then tell us what mentor you would like. Happy to be of service to you, 15:38, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow, WSW is really a hotspot for new users right now. :) Hey, welcome to the wiki. I'm Millie. I was totally thinking that! ^.^ HollyleafOfThunderclan Can I please have a mentor? HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 03:26, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! I'm sorry I didn't reply to you sooner on your talkpage, I've not been on much and I just got your message. Everyone has an apprentice at the moment. You can choose from me (Leopardclaw), Cloudskye, Nightfern, Silversong, Shadewing, Forestpaw, Feathermoon or Millie. Choose one of us, or if you can't decide, we can choose for you. Enjoy the wiki! Silly Cat Face! No! Silly Leopardclaw! 14:07, November 20, 2011 (UTC) A tip for choosing a mentor, Holly, is to check out their userpages. Check the mentors' userpages then come back and tell us which mentor sounds more appropriate for you. Welcome to the wiki by the way! May StarClan gi=uide your path, 15:39, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I want Feathermoon please! HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 17:37, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Feather's a great user. You'll love having her has a mentor. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your nyan, and you shall survive 17:39, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Someone message her and let her know a user has requested her as a mentor. Feather's an amazing choice - after all, she learned from me. ;) 17:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Whoa! Feather's been inactive since November 14th, and inactive with her apprentice and the P:I, I believe. 21:53, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, woo. Six days. That's nothing. Feather's just been busy, Night. It happens. 22:32, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Then leave her a message and see if she comes back. If she's inactive she obviously can't take an apprentice, dur. 14:24, November 21, 2011 (UTC) No. She talk page messaged me just today. 17:53, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Seasplash Hi! I'm Aqua. May I have a mentor? I'm new...Seasplash 23:42, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki, Aqua! You can choose your mentor if you'd like! You can check out all the mentors on the homepage or here: Night, Skye, Forest, Feather, Millie, Leopard, Silver (me), Glow, or Shadewing. A tip for choosing mentors: check out their user pages and decide which one sounds like the perfect mentor for you! Remember to have fun here at the amazing Warriros Share Wiki! 23:49, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Can my mentor be Loudsplash100000? She's really nice...and the only person I really know... 23:56, November 28, 2011 (UTC) OMG I didn't think you'd actually ask XD 23:59, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Splasheh isn't a mentor yet, but she will be. I have faith in that! 00:04, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Awwwwwwwwwwww :( well then idk cause idk anyone else :'( 00:10, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Check out their user pages. You know, the names in green in my first paragraph. Start by reading their ABOUT ME's and decide which user sounds better for you. Let's start off with Night. Read her ABOUT ME then go on to the next user, Skye. You keep going until you've checked every mentor's ABOUT ME. Remember, choose the one that sounds better for you. Or the funnest one XD 00:14, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok I think i've chosen! Can I have Leopard? 17:09, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I'd be more than happy to have you! Welcome to the wiki! 17:15, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Rockfang86 Ok, I was invited here from my friend Tilly (Loudsplash). So can I have a mentor? I already checked the mentors out and may I have Cloudskye? Rockfang86 18:48, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Welcome, Rock! Cloudskye is a happy, fun, dependable user. Good choice! Now, where's Skye....? 00:17, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I kinda wish people would message me when it comes to this stuff. >.>;; Anyways, welcome to the wiki and all that jazz. =P 00:34, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Bluefeather101 Ok, hi! I'd like Nightfern as my mentor if that's alright :) Bluefeather101 18:50, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Welcome, Blue! Nighteh is a great choice for a mentor! Belive me when I tell you ;) Now, we just need Nighteh to get her butt over here... 00:16, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Ooh! Oh! Mine mine mine! :D Thanks Bluefeather! Awesome. :D Yeah, 'cause Silver was meh apprentice (and THE awesomest apprentice, so try to beat her legacy). :P 00:19, December 1, 2011 (UTC) <3333 I love you too. 01:44, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Lilyclaw Hello! I'm Lilyclaw and i'm new around here. May I please have a mentor? I'm not sure who i'd like to have as a mentor so can anyone recomend someone? Lilyclaw 18:52, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Welcome, Lily! May I give you a tip for chosing mentors? Check out their userpages and get to know them. Here are all of the mentors: Nightfern, Cloudskye, Forestpaw, Millie, Graceglow, Shadewing, me, Feathermoon, Leopardclaw. Remember, check out their userpages! Have a happy, fundeful, day! 00:14, December 1, 2011 (UTC) You sound like an ad, Silver. :D 00:23, December 1, 2011 (UTC) You can't choose me, as I already have two apprentices. xD 00:35, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Graceglow, please! Lilyclaw 14:52, December 2, 2011 (UTC) You want me? Well hi there then! 16:41, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Grayflower10 Hi! I'm new around here and i'd like to know all about the wiki! Can my mentor be...Feathermoon? Grayflower10 19:21, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Feathermoon is currently inactive. =( 22:06, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I am described as an ad. Welcome, Gray! May I give you a tip for chosing mentors? Check out their userpages and get to know them. Here are all of the mentors: Nightfern, Cloudskye, Forestpaw, Millie, Graceglow, Shadewing, me, Feathermoon, Leopardclaw. Remember, check out their userpages! Have a happy, fundeful, day! 01:43, December 7, 2011 (UTC) You, please! :) Grayflower10 15:13, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Dewstar Hi can i have a mentor please :3 16:35, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can~! Is there anyone who you have in mind? The current mentors without two apprentices are: Night, Forest, Millie, Silver, and Shadey. 01:25, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Darn you, Twi O.e I was supposed to tell her that... Well, Welcome to the wiki, Dewy! 01:43, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Silver. 01:53, December 7, 2011 (UTC) XD NP 01:59, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Brighteh Can my mentor be Millie, please? Brightstripes 18:53, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Add something to your userpage, Brighteh. Your siggy will link then. Welcome to the wiki, my apprentice. ;) Willowmoon Hi, I am Willowmoon, I am new and would like a mentor (Preferably Graceglow), but really, I don't mind much about who you choose to mentor me. I moved your request here. Please remember to sign with ~~~~. I see no reason why Glow shouldn't mentor you. 17:20, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I'd be glad to mentor you, Willow! 12:00, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Purplemoon51012 This is Purplemoon, and I would like a mentor. You can choose my mentor. I can't wait! Purplemoon Three Advent candles lighted 20:59, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi! The mentors you can have are Forestpaw, Nightfern, Millie, Shadewing, Silver, and Leopard. I have two apprentices, as does Skye, and Feather is slightly inactive. Check out all of their userpages to see who you'd want ;D 14:27, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Um, Silver can't mentor right now. For two weeks. 14:30, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Ash, it's hard to choose... Why don't yo choose for me? I can't make up my mind.... Purplemoon Three Advent candles lighted 15:01, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I could have you if you want me. 20:53, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure! :) Purplemoon Three Advent candles lighted 21:37, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Excellent choice, Purple. Welcome to WSW, and you'll learn tons from Leopard. =) 23:20, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Dazzlewing Hi, I'm Dazzlewing (if you ignored the heading) and I'd like to apply for a mentor. Who's available to mentor...? 03:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) If you look on the main AAU page there is a list of mentors. Choose one of them and check to see if they are free on the table further down the page. I'm not, and I think Skye has two apprentices too. 17:20, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...how about...*points to screen at random* Millie! ;) 08:23, December 28, 2011 (UTC) WHY DID I NOT SEE THIS D: Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 23:01, January 14, 2012 (UTC) FerretclawLover Ok, i'm here because I just want to know whatever else I haven't already learned. I don't really mind who my mentor is, I don't like decisions so i'll just let you all fight it out ;D (Yes, I am ebil) 12:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) If it's okay with everyone else, I'd like to mentor Ferretclaw. 15:52, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I don't see why not. 17:19, December 26, 2011 (UTC) So...is it decided? Sorry, it's just been a little while. 22:27, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Zekromstripe Hi I'm Zekromstripe. I'm new and I really want a mentor because my sister didn't join this and doesn't know anything. Zekromstripe 20:13, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Moved the request. Choose a mentor from anyone on the front page, but Me, Skye and Glow. If you can't choose, say and the others will fight it our for you. 19:24, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Yay! I get to slug it out for an apprentice because mine are both inactive XD. Welcome to the wiki. I'm Millie. Flighteh's your sister, you say? This could get interesting XD Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 23:09, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Avalanchestrike Hi, I need help and I need a mentor. --Avalanchestrike 17:23, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Would you like a specific mentor? Check the main AAU page to see which mentors there are. 18:56, January 14, 2012 (UTC) The mentors who have two apprentices are unavailable. ^^ Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']][[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 22:58, January 14, 2012 (UTC) How about Feathermoon or Nightfern? --Avalanchestrike 02:31, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Feathermoon's inactive, so I guess you'll have to go with Nighteh. She's the best, and I can guarantee that ;) I'll e-mail her right now so she can get her butt over here and say hi to her new apprentice :D 00:58, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Shadewhisker1 Even though've been on the wiki for a while, I still need a mentor!!! ~Shadewhisker1~Beware!I’m the evil Eva! Okay, take your pick from the available mentors: Me, Nightfern, Forestpaw, Silversong, Shadewing, Feathermoon. Have fun! :)Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']][[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 22:32, January 14, 2012 (UTC) You! ~Shadewhisker1~Beware!I’m the evil Eva! Okay! I'll add you in now. ^^ Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 23:17, January 14, 2012 (UTC) GingerPaw Hi im new and i was wondering if i could have Leopardclaw as my mentor PLEASE ! :-) Fixed it. I will be your mentor. Please remeber to sign with four ~'s. 20:22, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Oakbreeze Hi, I'm new. Can I have a mentor? I'll let you fight over me ;) 17:26, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I could have you. I have one, as Purple's inactive. And I think Ginger's going the same way. 17:29, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll take you! 17:30, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Willowfern Hi. ;n; I'm not really sure which mentor I'd like...but...Honestly, any one is fine... --Willowfern 03:48, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I can take you. I don't have any other apprentices. Other mentors? What do you think? 00:00, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Sure. I see no reason why not. 10:24, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Komp101 i need a nice person to help me!Komp101 14:12, March 4, 2012 (UTC)komp101 I can take you is you want. 14:16, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Welcome to Warriors Share Wiki! Leopard, I'll take her. I need a reason to log on everyday. 18:48, March 4, 2012 (UTC) She actually asked me in chat, but if you want you can have her. 19:10, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :P You can take her. If she wanted you, I can't argue. :) 19:44, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Silver. I think two (?) others will be applying soon, you can have them =P 20:00, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Splashcloud I want to become an apprentice and have Leopard as a mentor. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 03:53, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Vixenblaze I want to become an apprentice and have Silver as my mentor. Leopard recomened silver to me. Vixenblaze I love my cats 17:08, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Kittylove1 I would like to become an apprentice. I really don't care who i get as a mentor. Kittylove1 02:21, March 10, 2012 (UTC)